<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than A Little Tipsy by GeorgiesLeftArm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900122">More Than A Little Tipsy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm'>GeorgiesLeftArm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amused Cobb Vanth, Basically 7 pages of porn oops, Because come on y'all, Cobb is totally a bottom, DIn is a horny and needy drunk, Din cannot hold his alcohol, Drunk Din Djarin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Submissive Cobb Vanth, Top Din Djarin, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, Very VERY slight plot, cute husbands, slight daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It always amazed Cobb how much of a lightweight Din was. It was cute and endearing, in a way. And more times than not it usually led to some of the best sex Cobb has ever had. Who was he to complain?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than A Little Tipsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when you start writing at 2am because you can't sleep. This was inspired by a conversation I had with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrander/pseuds/HermioneGrander">HermioneGrander</a><br/>and how drunk Din would be absolutely adorable, cuddly, and extremely horny. So here we are now, basically 7 pages of pure smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seeing Din drunk was always entertaining to Cobb. Why he was surprised the man beneath the armor was a lightweight he will never know. In reality it made sense. Prior to all of this he doubted the man ever really drank at all besides </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> a drink or two. Din had been at the Cantina a little longer than Cobb had. He had a few things to finish up before meeting with Din and it was obvious his partner had already had more than a few drinks just based off his slurred speech alone. It was adorably endearing. Cobb found himself smiling as Din downed another drink, watching the way his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed the fluorescent blue liquid. “Might wanna slow down there, sweetheart.” He whispered before moving to kiss his temple gently. “Don't wanna have’ta carry ya home.” Cobb teased softly as he moved for his own glass, trying not to smile when Din turned his attention on to him. Cobb watched Din from his peripherals as he drank, heart skipping a beat at the warm, loving gaze that was locked onto him. Cobb slowly set his glass down before turning in his seat to look back at Din with a small smile. He loved how Din looked right now. Relaxed. Happy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The way his hair was soft but messy, his red tinged cheeks from the alcohol, his brown eyes taking all of Cobb in. The sight really did make Cobb’s heart melt. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you are undressing me with your eyes right now, Din.” The smirk that crept onto the Mandalorian’s face sent blood rushing straight to Cobb’s cock, his own face now growing red but not from the whiskey he was sipping on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din hummed as he leaned closer to Cobb, nuzzling his neck gently before kissing over a fading bruise right over his pulsepoint. “Tell me something, Marshal..” He slurred softly as he pulled away to look at Cobb with dark eyes. “How does an attractive man like yourself find himself in a Cantina like this all alone? Surely you aren’t single..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cobb raised a confused eyebrow at Din for a moment, not sure if he was being serious or if he was being flirtatious. They had once mentioned in passing about doing more foreplay and he thought perhaps this was Din’s way of initiating it, so he played along. He hummed as he took a sip from his glass. “Well, actually I’m not. I’m a happily married man, but I’ve been known to..bend or break a few rules here and there.” He was smirking around his glass but quickly set it down as he watched Din’s face fall and- oh god were those </span>
  <em>
    <span>tears </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his eyes? Cobb blinked a few times before reaching out for Din’s hand. “Woah, hey..Din? Ya okay there partner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din just sniffled a bit as his eyes searched Cobb’s, vision going slightly blurry as a few fat tears rolled down his cheeks. “Y-you’re married?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb tried so hard to stifle the laugh that was creeping up as he heard Din’s words, watching as tears fell from his eyes. He shook his head as grabbed his drink, quickly finishing it. “Man, ya really had a lot tonight haven’t ya?” Cobb asked as he turned his attention back to Din. “I am married. To a wonderfully handsome, funny, loving, dumbass. Who can’t hold their liquor.” He spoke softly as he held up Din’s hand to his face, pointing at the ring. “And that dumbass is you, by the way. As it seems, in your drunken state, you have forgotten that we have been married now for almost two years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din blinked blearily as his eyes focused on the ring, a goofy grin forming across his face as he locked eyes with Cobb again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> are </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I must be the luckiest man in the entire-” He quickly covered his mouth as a burp escaped from his lips, sending him into a fit of giggles. “Galaxy.” Din finished after a moment, smiling at Cobb, all previous sadness long forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb couldn’t hold back his laughter that time as he laced their fingers together, leaning forward to kiss Din softly. “Remind me to not let ya start drinking without me, sweetheart. And I swear to god if you throw up on the bed again I will personally murder you.” He teased before moving off the stool at the bartop, subtly adjusting himself before helping Din stand up. “How about we make our way home, hm? I think you’ve had enough tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din just hummed a response, immediately clinging to Cobb’s side as he led them out of the Cantina. “You are so beautiful.” He slurred softly as he wrapped his arms around Cobb’s warm body, wanting to be as close to him as possible. “And we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>married.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Din marveled at quietly, another fit of giggles washing over him as they made the short walk through town toward their home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cobb just hummed as he nodded, making sure to hold Din’s wobbly self upright enough so he could walk, watching as a few of the townsfolk stopped to watch them walk by, face going red at the soft ‘Aw’s’ and ‘they seem so happy together’ comments. It was true too, they both were so madly in love with one another and everyone knew it. It was never something neither Din nor Cobb ever wanted to hide. “Yes, Din. We are married. And you are drunk.” He teased softly as he helped Din into the house, locking the door before he was suddenly pushed against it, breath hitching in his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din growled softly as he nipped at Cobb’s neck, body plastered against his. “I need you, Cobb..” His breath ghosted over Cobb’s warm skin, making the Marshal shiver underneath Din’s strong embrace. “Stars..I need you..need to feel you... “ He whispered as shaky hands quickly made work of untucking Cobb’s shirt from his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah slow down there, Din..” Cobb whispered as he grabbed a hold of Din’s wrists, ignoring the whine of protest he was met with. The Mandalorian was drunk, Cobb knew that and he had to stop this from going much further while he still had a sufficient flow of blood to his brain, though it was rather hard to think with Din pressed so close to him the way he was, the hard length of Din’s cock pressing right against his thigh. Cobb cursed under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair, damn him for being a good guy. “Trust me, sweetheart. I would love nothing more than for you to take me right here, right now..but I can’t in good heart knowing you’re drunk like this..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din whined softly as he began to pout at Cobb like a petulant five year old, looking him in the eyes. “You think I am going to regret it in the morning? Because I know I won’t and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need you right now..” He mumbled as he let his head pathetically thump against Cobb’s shoulder. “I’m so damn horny right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din’s muffled complaint drew laughter from Cobb as he rubbed his back gently. “Trust me sweetheart, I know. Don’t think I’ve been this hard in a long time, but we gotta get ya sobered up first. Even just a little bit. You quite literally forgot we were married, hun. I’m not about to take advantage of you right now in this state..” He slowly moved to guide Din into the small kitchen, making him sit as he grabbed him a glass of water. “Drink this, I will make you a snack, and we will see how you feel after that, okay? Because I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>love for you to fuck me so hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> forget we are married. Make me scream loud enough to wake this whole town.” Cobb hummed with a wink, loving to watch the way Din got all flustered at his words. “And, ya know, if desperate times come to desperate measures…” He hummed as he set a plate down in front of Din, sitting across from him with a lazy smirk plastered across his face. “I’m just gonna have’ta throw ya in a cold shower to sober you up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mandalorian</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb smiled at Din’s sleeping form, gently rubbing his back as the man snored softly, arm hanging off the bed. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable Din was while he was drunk, not at all surprised he wasn’t able to sober up and it took all of the Marshal’s strength to put a stop to Din’s roaming hands but it didn’t take the Mandalorian long to fall asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Cobb leaned down slowly to place a gentle kiss to his temple. “Ya really can’t hold your liquor, darlin’” He whispered into the darkness, glancing over to the nightstand to make sure the glass of water he set out for Din was still there. Stars knew the man was going to need it in the morning. Cobb slowly settled down next to Din, letting out a content sigh as he closed his eyes, his husband turning in his sleep to curl up closer to him. Cobb’s heart melted in his chest as Din wrapped his arms around him. Moments like these were always his favorite. Just the two of them against the world. Cobb fell asleep with a smile on his face that night as he did every night. Tucked safely in his lovers arms, the world falling away from around them. All they ever needed was one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb hummed as he woke up, the suns bringing a warm feeling in the room. He stretched the sleep from his bones like a lazy house cat after a mid morning nap, letting out a soft sigh as he settled back down. Eyes still shut Cobb felt sleep threatening to take him back out, that was until he felt a calloused hand roaming over his belly, snaking down further and further until it reached his half hard cock, palming him ever so gently over his boxers. He let out a shuddery breath, pressing into the gentle touch out of desperation. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good morning..” Din whispered, lips pressed close to Cobb’s ear, his hand slowly working Cobb to full hardness, skilled fingers slipping past his boxers with a small smirk. “Someone’s happy to see me..” He whispered as he nipped at Cobb’s earlobe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb moaned softly as he felt Din’s hand wrap around his quickly hardening cock, twitching in the other man's teasing grip. “Yeah, well you got me all worked up last night and were too drunk to even stand on your own..” He mumbled, pressing back against Din, smirking as he felt the hard, thick, outline of his cock pressing against him. “Pardon me for being horny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din huffed a small laugh as he nuzzled Cobb’s neck, placing sloppy wet kisses all along his jugular and fading bruises. “Well I’m not drunk now, am I?” He whispered as he tightened his grip on Cobb’s cock, flicking his thumb over his sensitive head to gather some of the precome that was already starting to drip, sliding his hand down his hard shaft tortuously slow. “And I still remember just how badly I wanted you last night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marshal.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb was falling apart with each word that Din spoke, shivering as he started to grind back against his hard cock, head spinning with a sudden overwhelming need to be filled by the man behind him. “Din..Din please..” He whimpered softly when the hand wrapped around his aching cock suddenly disappeared, about to complain until he was flipped over, letting out a breathy moan as Din straddled him, pinning him down to the bed. He shot Din a crooked smirk, humming as his hands roamed over his chest. “Well good mornin’, Darlin’.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din hummed as he leaned down to kiss Cobb deeply, hands resting on his hips. “Morning.” He kissed along Cobb’s stubbled jaw, down to his neck, nipping at his collarbone, hands slipping up Cobb’s shirt, loving the way his touch made his husband shiver under his hands. “Always love how sensitive you are for me..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb’s back arched off the bed into Din’s warm touch, letting out a high pitched keen as his calloused thumbs flicked over his overly sensitive nipples. “And to think ya were basically a virgin when we first got together.” He teased, loving the way Din’s look alone completely took him apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din just smirked as he pulled Cobb’s shirt over his head, throwing it carelessly to the side as he shrugged. “You could say I had a good teacher..” He hummed as he placed open mouthed kisses to Cobb’s chest, capturing a nipple between his teeth, loving the way Cobb’s fingers intertwined in his hair and tugged ever so gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh stars, Din..” Cobb whined as Din’s tongue worked over the sensitive nub, panting softly as he pulled hard on Din’s hair. “Keep this goin’ might just come without ya even touching me..” He whispered, smirking down at Din when he looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marshal</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Din asked with a quirked eyebrow, a hand snaking down between them to palm Cobb’s throbbing cock through his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb’s head was swimming with lust for the man on top of him, biting his lip hard to suppress the moans, eyes fluttering shut as Din pulled back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> take off his boxers and pay attention to the one spot he wanted Din’s mouth most. He watched with half lidded eyes as Din kissed his way down his chest, moaning as he sucked a dark bruise into his hip bone, whining when Din kissed and licked everywhere but his leaking cock. “Make me come, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The name made Din pause for a moment, trying to ignore the way the simple word made his cock jump in his boxers. Din hummed, fingertips gently tracing along the prominent vein on Cobb’s shaft, leaning down to lap at the bead of precome threatening to spill from his flushed head. “Daddy, huh?” He asked softly, voice laced with a mixture of lust and amusement smirking up at Cobb from his position between his legs. “Is that what does it for you, Cobb?” Din asked softly, a strong hand gripping his hip, pinning him down to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb felt his face get hot, not even realizing he had let the name slip past his lips until Din acknowledged it. In his defense there was a severe lack of blood flow to his brain. He was about to fumble with his words and find any way to explain until </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> Din’s lips were wrapping around the head of his cock. Cobb moaned loudly, head thumping back against the pillow as his hands shot down to tangle in Din’s messy hair. “Stars I love your mouth..” He whispered in between moans, staring down at Din as he took more of his length, hearing him choke made Cobb’s cock jump in his mouth. He was fairly big and he knew that, and Din was still...not the best in this aspect but he was learning and had gotten a lot better since his first attempt when he almost accidentally bit Cobb’s cock off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din hummed around the weight of Cobb’s cock on his tongue, eyes fluttering shut as he brought up a hand to wrap around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He loved the taste of Cobb, the moans he elicited from his partner any time he had his mouth around him. Din found himself pressing into the mattress in a desperate search for any friction against his aching member, choking around Cobb as he bobbed his head a few times, becoming more confident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb was a moaning mess underneath Din, chest rising and falling as he tugged on his husbands hair, using all of his strength not to fuck up into the wet heat of Din’s mouth. “Din..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din pulled off Cobb's cock with an obscene, wet, ‘pop’, sound, panting as he looked up at Cobb with swollen, spit slicked lips. “Yes, Cobb?” He spoke so sweetly as if he didn’t just have a cock buried down his throat, a small smirk forming across his features. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb was at a loss for words, speaking suddenly seeming impossible so he settled for actions over words. He tugged Din up by his hair to crash their lips together, tongue slipping past Din’s lips, moaning at the taste of himself on Din’s tongue. “I need you...I need you so badly right now </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It was rare for Cobb to be so needy but right now all he wanted was to feel Din buried deep inside of him, his thick cock taking him apart with each thrust. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Din.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din hummed as they parted, cupping Cobb’s cheek as he smiled down at him. “Oh sweetheart, you are such a slut for me, aren’t you? For my cock?” He rolled his hips down against Cobb for emphasis, his still clothed hard on rubbing against Cobb’s, moaning softly as he buried his face in Cobb’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya keep teasing me I will go find someone else that will actually fuck me.” Cobb snapped softly, knowing just how to get under Din’s skin in the best of ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din snapped his head up, shooting Cobb a warning glare as a hand found its way around Cobb’s neck. “You’re mine, Cobb Vanth. Mine and mine alone. Do you understand me?” He growled softly, going into a more authoritative tone as he moved to lean over Cobb to grab the lube from the nightstand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb gasped softly at the grip around his throat, not wanting to admit how much he loved when Din got rough. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He watched the way Din physically shivered when Cobb called him that again, making a mental note to ask him about it later. But right now he was more focused on the sound of the cap popping open on the lube, intensely watching as Din spread a generous amount over his fingers. Cobb bit his lip as he spread his legs out of instinct, letting out a shuddery breath as he felt Din’s slicked fingers pressing against his hole. Cobb moaned loudly, back arching off the bed as Din slipped a finger in him, eyes fluttering shut as he pressed back against the digit. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stars..</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It wasn’t enough, Cobb wanted..</span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. “I ain’t a fuckin’ porcelain doll, don’t treat me like- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk too much.” Din pointed out as he watched as his three fingers buried themselves deep inside of Cobb, smirking at how easily Cobb took him in. “Even after all these years you still are always so tight..” He curled his fingers ever so slightly, humming as Cobb cried out and arched off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cobb whimpered softly as Din’s blunt fingertips brushed over his prostate, cock leaking against his belly as he rolled his hips down against Din’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din loved how easy it was to make Cobb fall apart, a small smirk on his face as he looked up at him. “You’re so beautiful like this, moaning and begging for me..” He whispered as he pulled his fingers free, making a quick job of getting undressed, shivering slightly as his aching cock finally hit the cool air of the room. Din looked down at Cobb with dark eyes as he settled back between his legs, lazily stroking his cock a few times as he leaned down to kiss Cobb deeply. He moaned low in his throat against Cobb’s lips as he slowly pushed into the tight heat of Cobb, hand bracing itself just beside Cobb’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb’s mouth fell open around a loud, broken, moan, nails scraping down Din’s back as he slowly filled him, muttering a few curses at the slight stretch and burn. Even after all these years it still took Cobb a few moments to adjust around Din’s thick length, legs wrapping around his waist as he held Din close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din was panting above Cobb, watching as his face contorted slightly in pain, his heart breaking for a moment. He hushed Cobb as he brought a hand up to brush a few strands of hair from his face, leaning down to kiss him softly. “Let me know when you want me to move, sweetheart.” He whispered, peppering Cobb’s neck in featherlight kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb’s heart was pounding in his chest, precome pooling on his belly, the feeling of Din buried so deep inside of him making him lose the ability to even think straight. It took a few moments until Cobb was frantically nodding, nails digging into his shoulder blades. “Move..please..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din did not have to be told twice, breath ghosting over Cobb’s lips as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him, drawing a broken scream from Cobb as Din set forth on setting an unrelenting pace. The room was suddenly filled with nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin and broken moans from the pair on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars, Din, yes. Holy fuck you’re so big..” Cobb whined, head swimming with lust as Din pounded into him. The Marshal’s hands grappled for purchase on Din’s hair when he angled his hips ever so slightly, crying out as Din hit his sweet spot with every thrust. Cobb was a moaning mess underneath Din, rolling his hips back against him to meet him with every thrust, cursing softly as the all too familiar warm burn began to coil in his belly. “Din..Din I- I’m so close.. Please..please let me come..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din’s hand quickly found it’s way to Cobb’s throat again, watching as the Marshal’s eyes grew even darker. He growled softly, hips snapping forward harder and harder. “If you want to come you can with just my cock..want you to come untouched for me, want you to come on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the words or the way Din relentlessly hit his prostate, Cobb wasn’t sure, but with just a few more thrusts Cobb was screaming Din’s name as his eyes fluttered shut, body shaking with the force of his orgasm, spilling all over his belly. He whimpered when Din didn’t let up on his movements, completely overwhelmed and overstimulated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din moaned as Cobb tightened around his cock, his thrusts quickly becoming erratic and untimed. His hands found purchase on Cobb’s hips, pinning him to the bed as he worked closer and closer to his climax. “Cobb...Cobb stars you are so perfect, such a good boy for me..” Din leaned down to crash their lips together in a heated, messy kiss, hips faltering as he pressed as close to Cobb as he physically could get, filling him with his come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb let out a breathy moan as he felt Din’s come deep inside of him, his spent cock making a valiant effort to come back to life even after his intense orgasm. He let out a whine of protest when he felt Din pulling out, groaning as he collapsed down ontop of him. The pair laid in silence for a long minute, both panting trying to catch their breath as a post orgasmic haze washed over them. Cobb wrapped his arms around Din, rubbing his back gently. “I love you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stars </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din huffed a small laugh as he nuzzled Cobb’s neck gently, head starting to pound ever so slightly as his hangover finally began to catch up to him. “I love you too, Cobb. But please, remind me to never drink again..” He groaned as he clung onto Cobb, not willing to move away from his warm, comforting, embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cobb laughed softly as he combed his fingers through Din’s hair, placing a gentle kiss to his temple. “Can’t make any promises, you’re cute when you’re drunk. But I think slowing down next time would be rather wise of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Din grumbled a response as he felt sleep starting to loom back over him, hoping maybe when he woke up again he wouldn’t feel as shitty. And maybe they could go for a second round. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>